The Last Hope
by Elliebunk
Summary: Cordelia dies and ends up in a galaxy far far away...where she must help a young Padawan that's beyond hope.


**DISCLAIMER: It's Joss' and George's. They're so cool.**

_AN: This is a bit different than how things went in AOTC; Yoda finds out about Anakin's involvement with Padme before they're married. I've never written any SW fic of any kind before, so remember that before sending hate mail please._

The Last Hope

Cordelia sighed as she stood outside her shuttle. You'd think that when a girl died, she could just stay dead, but _no_, that just meant that they could drag you off to other dimensions! She started tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed. Some hospitality! She was supposed to meet some great Jedi master here and the scoop on the kid she was here to save. So far, no Jedi; and it's not like these guys carried cell phones, either

Cordy noticed a shriveled little green guy coming toward her. Her years in Sunnydale had taught her that green equaled evil, and she was instantly wary. Then she remembers that they had aliens her. In fact, everything here made her feel like she had gotten sucked into one of Xander's wacko fantasies.

The green guy stood before her and nodded his head in greeting.

"Miss Chase." He welcomed. Was he the bellboy or something?

"Yeah, hi. Did the Jedi send you? Cause I'm supposed to meet some Yada guy, and he's not here yet."

"Send me, the Council did, Yoda, my name is." He informed her. Cordelia raised an eyebrow; what kind of dimension made Kermit a warrior? Where were the Angels and Buffys when you needed them?

"So tell me about this kid. What's the problem, anyway?" she asked. She'd been brought to the Jedi temple and settled into a room. Now Yoda was taking her to meet Anna Kim.

"Much anger, the child has. The young Padawan is infatuated with a Senator, I fear. Much aggression and jealousy, this had caused. Feel like this, a Jedi must not." Cordy got the general gist of what he was saying. Now if only he stopped imitating Gollum, they could understand each other perfectly.

"So, I'm here to find the problem and help Anna stop it?" God, leave it to the PTBs so sends her back to baby-sit a teenager with a crush.

Yoda turned to face her, gravity I his eyes.

"Changed, the path must be. Seen what will happen, you have." Cordy remembered the vision she had, the one that finally killed her in that hospital room in L.A.

She felt the fear that was in the galaxy, felt the pain that was caused. She remembered the lava, the hatred burning through her, she felt the pain as legs were cut out from under her and as she burned, she felt the sadness hidden deep underneath it all; the kid had done all of this for love, and was betrayed by that same person. She hadn't felt pain like that her entire life, and it was enough to cause her death.

Yoda led her down numerous halls until they reached a door' now she was going to meet the girl who took over the world.

Imagine her surprise when she entered a training room where two hotties were trying to kill each other with light-up swords. The cute bearded one saw them enter and turned off his sword.

"Anakin." He called to the younger guy. '_Oh, Anakin! That makes so much more sense.'_ Cordy thought. The two men walked over to her and Yoda, and she watched as the three bowed to each other.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker.:

"Master Yoda." They greeted. They all turned to her expectedly. She stuck out her hand.

"Cordelia Chase." The Kenobi guy took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he bowed again.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anakin did the same.

"Anakin Skywalker." Sheesh, formal much?

"Traveled far, Miss Chase has. Help train Anakin, she will." Yoda explained to them. Obi- Wan just nodded, having already been informed. Anakin's eyebrows shot up.

"How is that possible, Masters? I thought only Jedi were allowed to train Padawans." He asked.

"As strong as a Jedi, she is. Great gifts, she has." Yoda told him. Bowing once again to Obi-Wan and Cordelia, he turned.

"Leave now, I must." He told them, waddling out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Cordelia turned to the guys, a weirded-out look on her face.

"God, how'd he learn to speak English? Reading 'English for Dummies' backwards or something?" The two men stifled a laugh as Cordy turned to Anakin. "Okay buddy; I had a brain- melting vision about you, and now I'm stuck here trying to put you on the right path, so you'd better pay attention." Cory told him with a poke in the chest.

"Yes, Mistress Chase." She wrinkled her nose.

"Eww. Call me Cordelia, okay? 'Mistress' is just a _little_ too kinky for me." She turned to Obi-Wan. 'Hey, why don'cha go take a walk or something? Or shave, you'd look hotter without the beard." Obi- Wan touched his beard, offended. " I gotta talk with Junior here, but we should totally have dinner later, okay?" She smiled brightly and pushed him out the door. Then she turned to Anakin.

"So, you've got some serious anger issues. Wanna talk about it?" Anakin was thrown; nobody talked about their feelings here. He didn't even know how to start.

"What would you like to know?" he asked her, unsure. Cordy shrugged and sat cross- legged against the wall.

"I dunno. Tell me what you do for fun. Or what makes you really angry, like the color of that robe you have to wear. That'd piss me off. Tell me who you've got a crush on. Stuff like that." Anakin's face darkened.

"I don't have a 'crush' on anyone; I'm in love." He informed her.

"Cool. How's it going?" Anakin started pacing.

"Jedi aren't allowed to love. It's forbidden."

"Well, that sucks. Of course, I can see where they're coming from. Love just leads to betrayal, poles through the stomach, guys you like sleeping with their newly human ex-girlfriends, souls getting lost, turning into a lesbian, trying to destroy the world…" She trailed off her spiel at Anakin's confused look. "There were a lot of relationship problems among my friends." She explained.

"Is this girl the reason you're so angry? Or the rule in general, cause, you know, you seem pretty upset about the no-love thing they've got going on here." She observed.

"You ever think about just not being a Jedi?" she asked.

"I've wanted this ever since I knew what a Jedi was." He told her.

"I think what you gotta figure out then, is if you want it more than you want your girlfriend. If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that people with destinies like ours can never have both." She told him quietly. He looked pained.

"You seem to have a lot of knowledge about things like this. DO many of your friends have these kind of problems?" Cordelia nodded. He stopped pacing and sat down next to her. "What did they do?"

"We've all tried having a relationship with someone we love, but all that's done is get them hurt or killed." She turned to face him. "People like us weren't meant to have relationships Anakin. I wish the Powers That Be had taken away the ability to fall in love when they decided that, but they didn't. It's the one wound that sill never heal. You can't help but fall in love, I know. All you can do is not let it turn into anything more, no matter how much it kills you. If you really love someone, that's the greatest thing you can do for them." Cordy wiped her eyes. Theirs lives sucked.

They sat silent for a few minutes before Anakin spoke again.

"Why were we picked? Out of all the creatures in the galaxy, why us?" He wondered out loud. Cordelia stood up and looked down at Anakin; he was just a kid, with feelings he didn't know how to control. She'd been there.

"It's because we're special, Anakin." She smiled at him and turned to walk away. She remembered that she'd cornered Obi-Wan into dinner; instead of going to the dining hall, she went to her room. Lying down on her bed, she thought of Angel, remembering a similar talk she had with him all those years ago.

She closed her eyes and wiped away the tears. She thought about what Anakin had asked, about why they were chosen.

'_Because we're special, Anakin._'

"Or maybe because we're cursed."

End


End file.
